


Not made for you

by AnneRose1213



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Amar a Muerte (TV) RPF, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneRose1213/pseuds/AnneRose1213
Summary: Barbara Lopez is certainly attracted to men.She's a successful actress, very much loved from the "Juliantina" fandom and in a loving relationship with her boyfriend of six years.Right after her recent engagement, she gets asked to travel to the USA, in order to start filming the Juliantina movie.What she doesn't know, is that she can fall even more in love with Macarena's personality. This time, perhaps like a little more than friends...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction about Barbarena, aka Maca and Barbie.  
I don't want to insult or offend anyone, this is JUST A PIECE OF FICTION.  
I respect the girls and their private lives and support them unconditionally❤

"I am just being honest here okay? And stop yelling!", Gonzalo huffed angrily.

"How do you want me to stop yelling when you're directly insulting one of my best friends in front of me?", Barbara yelled.

"You're defending her too much for your own good.", he accused.

"Of course I am defending her, she's one of the best people I know! You know you're not making any sense by calling her names and taunting her right?", the woman sighed deeply and sat on the couch, exhausted.

"What do you want me to do when she seeks every opportunity to hit on you right before my eyes?", he kept increasing his volume. "I know she plays a queer character and all, but this is real life we're talking about!"

Barbara sat up, absolutely furious.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I bet you know. You know exactly what I'm talking about! Kisses on the cheek, wide smiles, unnecessary hugs...everything behind the cameras. What more evidence do you need huh? The girl's got it bad."

"Macarena knows she's one of my best friends, she would never do anything to make me uncomfortable. I can't believe that you're fucking jealous of one of my girl friends!", the woman almost laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Are you sure she knows that you're straight as a line? That you're not interested in her little games?"

"What games Gonzalo? I told you our friendship is just a friendship! Nothing else. I am pretty sure of what I want and who I am attracted to."

"You may be certain, but is she?" Gonzalo asked in disbelief.

"The thing is, you don't know anything about women at all. We like being affectionate with each other, we like unnecessary hugs, kisses and gestures of love in general.", Barbara mumbled, tired of this conversation. "It's normal. I do it with all my friends."

Her boyfriend seemed to think about it for a little while. "Okay.", he finally said. "I trust you. But if she tries anything, she's gonna get herself in a lot of trouble.", he warned and left the living room noisily.

Barbara sighed and fell on the couch, closing her eyes.  
This couldn't be really happening.

Her boyfriend of six years, the love of her life, was jealous of her co-star and friend. Who happened to be a freaking girl.  
Gonzalo was seriously jealous of a girl.

Barbara wasn't gay, but she wasn't a homophobe either. She just kept a tiny, safe distance with the whole sexuality thing.  
She was certain she was only attracted to men. That's just the way it was.  
Her most successful tv role was a queer character and that somehow had made her realize homosexuality wasn't what she expected it to be.  
It doesn't really matter if the person you fell in love with is a man or a woman. It's just love.  
She supported the lgbt+ community effortlessly and she had eventually embraced her role, even if it wasn't that easy for her at first.

Macarena Achaga, the girl Gonzalo was jealous of, was a whole different story.  
Her co-star, her lover on screen, one of her best friends, Macarena absolutely adored Barbara.  
They'd instantly liked each other on set and the director was more than excited to start filming their story. Their chemistry on screen was visible to everyone and the fans of the telenovela entirely loved "Juliantina".  
Macarena was a ball of sunshine, one of the happiest and most cheerful people Barbara had ever met. She saw the good in every person and situation and a smile was always present on her face. She was smart, open-minded and often suggested new ideas for the script and what they could do to make a scene the best way possible. Everyone on the set loved her, especially the director and her co-stars.  
If Barbara wasn't entirely attracted to men, she would have probably fallen in love with Macarena a long time ago.

However, since the whole "Juliantina" thing had started rising and becoming even more loved by the audience, Barbara's personal life was going through a tough phase.

Gonzalo wasn't bothered at first. He had the role of Valentina's brother in the novela, so many scenes with Macarena were required. They would hang out, just like the other members of the cast and he actually liked her, just like everyone else.  
Eventually, he noticed the chemistry between his girlfriend and the model. His first complaints were nothing in front of what followed.  
Four months into the filming of the show, Gonzalo was always complaining about the time Barbara had to spend with Macarena for the needs of the show and audience. Interviews and photoshoots were expected from the two girls and Barbara had to explain again and again that she had nothing more than a common friendship with her co-star.  
Gonzalo wasn't a homophobe. He really wasn't.  
It was just the thought of his girlfriend kissing and touching another woman that made him lose it every time.

"You've kissed plenty of actresses, we're both actors for god's sake! I've never complained about any of them!", Barbara had once lost her temper over her partner's attitude. She wasn't the jealous type, but of course seeing her boyfriend kissing other women bothered her. That however didn't mean she would make a scene every time she saw him kissing an actress. It was their job after all.

Things lately, had gone literally insane.  
Gonzalo had recently started accusing Macarena of wanting to "steal" his girlfriend. Well, he didn't say anything in front of her, but Barbara was forced to listen to him shaming one of her best friends.  
From what Barbara knew, Macarena was straight as well.  
Well, not exactly straight, because she didn't like labeling things, but she only had boyfriends in the past. Why would anything change now?  
Barbara was confused and hurt by Gonzalo's actions. She didn't want Macarena to think he didn't like her.

"Hey...", Gonzalo was out of the bedroom exactly fifteen minutes after their fight.

"What? What is it?", she sighed.

He gulped and sat down beside his girlfriend. "I just...", he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I am sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me. You would never pick a woman over me, I know that. We're together for so many years...and this year had been tough for me."

"This year had been tough for me too Gonzalo. I never let it all out on you though.", Barbara murmured, troubled.

"But we won't let this come between us. Right love?"

The woman sighed and lowered her head. "I don't know. I don't know anymore."

Gonzalo went into panic mode. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing Barbara over a fight like this one.

"You can't break up with me. We've been together for six years. I...", an idea formed in his mind. Anything to make her stay. "I was going to propose to you...tomorrow."

Barbara's eyes opened widely. "You...what?"

●Author Message● Should I continue this?


	2. Packing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarena comes over to help Barbara with an unknown task. Gonzalo's cold behavior gets her curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooooo🙈   
Okay, a few things before the chapter:
> 
> •My English is very limited, please don't be too hard on me.  
•The chapter is hella small, but I just got back from the beach and I am exhausted.  
•If you like this fanfic so far, let me know in the comments. I am kind of a busy person and making time for this isn't that easy.  
•I feel like my grammar is shitty, please enlighten me😓🙁
> 
> Kisses, Rosie.

He'd promised to change. The engagement was going to be the reason Gonzalo was going to stop acting jealous and bitter. 

Barbara honestly didn't want to break up with him in the first place. He was her soulmate, and the only person she'd ever imagined marrying.   
So she forgave him. She forgave him once again.   
"You need to stop talking badly about Macarena though.", she'd warned him.

"Of course I will. You accepted my proposal love, I don't have a reason to think she's going to steal you from me.", his smile was wide and honest.

Barbara was skeptical. Her partner should trust her with or without an engagement ring.   
However, she loved him and couldn't let the love of her life go.

"I said yes.", she'd announced.

Macarena's usual beautiful smile started fading. "You...you're getting married?", she curiously asked.

Barbara giggled and nodded. "I think that's exactly what the term <> means.", she protested.

"Oh my god Barb, congratulations!", the taller woman squealed and hugged her friend tightly. "You're gonna be so happy with him! You guys love each other so much and it's pretty obvious."

"I wanted to ask you something. I really want you to be my maid of honor...Will you?", Barbara hesitantly asked. She was clearly nervous.

Macarena was stunned by her friend's proposal. She gasped audibly and nodded furiously.  
"Of course I will Barbie! But why...why did you choose me? We've only known each other since last year...I am sure you have many friends that want to have that special place in your wedding."

"Maca, you quickly became one of my best friends. When we first met, I instantly felt a connection between us. I've spent so much time with you and I really, really appreciate and love you. Of course I have other friends, who will be there for me too, but right now, I honestly feel like you're my best friend.", Barbara confessed.

Macarena's eyes were teary, and she jumped on her friend for a hug even tighter than the previous one. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're my best friend too, you know."  
Macarena's hugs were warm, full of love. Her scent was sweet and lovely and Barbara buried her head in her friend's shoulder, inhaling her scent.

The intimate moment was quickly interrupted by Barbara's boyfriend, who silently opened the door and entered the apartment.  
"Ehm, what's going on here?", he asked, his mouth pressed in a straight line.

The position the girls were in, was kind of awkward to watch. The taller girl had straddled Barbara's lap all the way and she was hugging her intimately.

"Baby! Hi. I just told Maca about what we discussed.", Barbara pulled away discreetly.

"Oh? And what does she think?", Gonzalo stared at the other woman, emotionless.

"Thank you so much for choosing me to be the maid of honor! I really appreciate it.", she sweetly replied, giving the man one of her charming smiles.

He dismissively nodded his head and left in the kitchen.

"What's the matter?", Macarena asked, clearly confused by his attitude. "I didn't even get to congratulate him."

Barbara sighed and pressed her head against her best friend's shoulder. "He's jealous.", she murmured.

Macarena blinked a few times. "Jealous? Of who?", she asked confused.

"You.", Barbara huffed and lied all the way down on the couch. Macarena started caressing her best friend's head which was in her lap, but her expression was on of pure confusion.

"Me? What do you mean? He's your fiance, I am your best friend...I don't get it."

"He thinks we like each other. Well, he thinks you like me.", Barbara clarified.

The other girl paused and thought about it. "Okay guys, you two have the sense of humor, you proved your point.", she decided. "I take back what I said that day on the set."

"You think I am joking?", Barbara bitterly said, nervously clenching her teeth. "He's actually jealous of you Macarena. He thinks there's something going on between us."

Macarena's jaw locked, her eyes opened wide and she gasped. "Are you fucking serious right now?", she asked, horrified. "Oh my god, did I ever cross the line? I am so sorry if I did something he didn't like, I am just an affectionate person and..."

"No Maca, no.", Barbara interrupted. "You didn't do anything. He just doesn't get that girl friends are too affectionate with each other."

"I really don't want to make things awkward. Maybe you should find some other friend of yours to be the maid of honor.", as she said those words, her upper lip trembled nervously.

"No, no. There's no way I am getting married without you being my maid of honor. Look, I spoke to him, he promised to try to rectify his jealousy."

"I don't understand...he knows you're straight. Why would he think something like that?"

For some reason, Macarena's words hit a nerve.   
"Maybe...maybe he doesn't trust me.", she mumbled.

"No bebecita, that's not it. Of course he trusts you. You guys have been together since you were 20 or something. You're soulmates...right?", the taller girl tried to calm her friend.

"I don't know Maca...I really don't want to make a mistake. Maybe we rushed things...", Barbara said.

Macarena seemed to think about it for a moment.  
"Okay.", she started. "Look. In four days, we're leaving to New York for the filming remember?", when Barbara softly nodded, her friend continued. "You're gonna take some time away from Gonzalo, you're gonna think about it again with a clear mind and if you decide you don't want to do this anymore, then fine. If you decide you want this marriage, that's fine too. I'll be there to support your decision."

Barbara smiled at the girl above her. She always knew how to do this specific thing.   
When they had to shoot a difficult scene, Macarena was always the one to talk to Barbara, the one to reassure her co-star that everything was going to be just fine. 

That's exactly what she was doing once again.  
"Thank you.", Barbara murmured, caressing the side of Macarena's face softly.

"No problem.", the taller girl reassured. "Now, get up from this couch and let's do whatever you told me to come over for."

"I actually needed help with packing my bags.", Barbara blushed and Macarena rolled her eyes.

"I should've known."


	3. Bad Memories, Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Macarena arrive at the hotel. Thoughts and previous fights torture Barbara until she makes a small, but important for her decision- to stay in the same room with Macarena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fam, hope u like my fanfic^^•

The hotel was huge. Barbara knew the crew wouldn't be paying for anything, but she'd assumed everything was hella expensive. After a two hour flight, the private jet had arrived in New York City and the taxis had transferred the actresses to the hotel they would be staying.  
The fight Barbara had with Gonzalo before leaving their house, was still on the woman's mind. He'd asked to accompany his fiance -as always- and Barbara had refused. Of course, he was furious, as well convinced that Barbara was hiding something and didn't want him there with her.  
She'd been this close to letting him come with her, but something inside her had stopped her from agreeing.  
And it was the best decision she'd ever made. Her flight had been quiet and relaxing, no fights or yelling about the hotel, the movie and Macarena, who shared her earphones with Barbara since she had forgotten her own.  
And then they were there. Far away from home. In front of the luxurious hotel they would be staying.  
  
She picked up her suitcase and carried it to the reception of the hotel.  
The production of the movie had submitted an assistant to help the girls with their stuff and programs and frankly, Maria, the assistant, was very much needed.  
"I think your phone rang two minutes ago or so.", Maria informed Barbara.  
  
"Oh, thanks. It was probably my fiance.", the woman picked up her phone and started typing a quick message.  
  
"You're engaged?", Maria gasped, an excited expression on her face. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you. I am not really that sure of what I really want right now, but I'll figure it out.", Barbara murmured, although she was sure that would confuse her deputy.  
  
"Well, I really hope I can help you. I've been in your shoes. The engagement thing didn't really work out though."  
  
Before Barbara could ask her what she meant, the receptionist caught Maria's attention.  
"Do you want the second key? The rest of the cast and crew will arrive soon as possible but you have an extra room booked.", she announced.  
  
"An extra room?", Barbara asked.  
  
"Yeah, I booked two rooms because Maca told me she has no problem with staying in the same room with you, but we didn't know your answer.", Maria explained. "Do you want the second key?"  
  
Barbara thought about it. Gonzalo would be furious if he found out she stayed in the same room with her co-star.  
However, she needed to feel free to do whatever she wanted without being scared of her partner's reaction.  
"No, it isn't necessary. Let someone else from the cast have it.", she quickly decided.  
Maria smiled and nodded. The key was passed to the assistant and Barbara was more than thrilled by her decision. She'd forgotten how freedom felt like. She couldn't remember the last time she made a decision without her boyfriend.  
  
Five minutes later, Macarena arrived in front of them, holding her own suitcase. She looked drained and out of breath.  
"I think I cleared the food issue up. You need to eat Macarena. God, look at you! You look like you're ready to collapse in front of our eyes!", Maria huffed and grabbed Macarena's luggage.  
  
"I am sorry. I woke up late and didn't really have time for breakfast.", the model replied.  
  
"Whatever. We'll order something in your room.", she looked between the two actresses and sighed.  
  
"We're staying in the same room?", Macarena asked, surprised.  
  
Barbara frowned. Maca knew. She'd already thought that Gonzalo would be pissed off if he found about the room and she obviously didn't expect her co-star to actually stay in the same room with her.  
  
"Yeah, we are. That's what I want.", Barbara replied, emphasizing the "I".  
  
The taller woman smiled at her best friend and nodded, understanding that Barbara needed to find herself again before marrying Gonzalo.  
  
Maria saw the exchange between the actresses but she didn't interrupt the plainly personal moment.  
  
After that, she guided the girls to their room and left the luggage right outside of the door, so she could check her own room.  
"Suit yourselves and if you need anything else, call me. I'll see you at lunch.", she blew a kiss at them and left.  
  
The girls carried their bags and other stuff inside the room and finally closed the door behind them.  
  
Barbara threw herself on the large bed and sighed happily. "This is great.", she murmured.  
  
Macarena smiled at the view and entered the huge bathroom. "Oh my god, Barbie this is precisely the largest bathroom you've ever seen!", she squealed and closed the door behind her.  
Barbara grinned and rolled around for a little bit.  
It usually took her some time to get used to new places, especially rooms she needed to sleep in, but for some reason, this one was more homey, more familiar.  
Maybe because she had just felt free after a long time. Or maybe because Maca was with her, supporting her just like on the set.  
  
"Hey, everything okay?", Macarena was out of the bathroom before Barbara even saw her entering.  
  
"Yeah. I am just thinking.", the younger woman replied and sighed, sounding relieved.  
  
"You look happy you know.", the model commended.  
  
"I know. I really thought I would be missing Gonzalo and home like crazy. But I am not. I am actually feeling fine.", Barbara giggled.  
  
"Well, we just got here and the filming hasn't even started. You have plenty of time to miss your future husband and your house.", Macarena grinned and sat down on the bed.  
  
Barbara rolled around and lied down, her head on Macarena's lap, just like she always liked positioning it. "Maybe I won't miss him.", she mumbled.  
  
"Barb...", Maca lifted her friend's chin so she could make direct eye contact. "No one's pressuring you to do anything. Take your time, relax, have fun while filming. Stop thinking about it for a little bit, since it's stressing you so much."  
  
"Yes, you're right, what am I doing? This feels like a nice vacation, why am I acting like that already? We should go out tonight, I could really use a distraction from everything.", Barbara moaned, resting her head on Macarena's thigh.  
  
"We can do whatever you want as long as you stop walking around with that sad puppy face okay?", the model caressed her friend's hair softly.  
  
"Okay.", the smile that replaced Barbara's frown wasn't genuine, wasn't real. But it would be.  
Eventually.


	4. Just a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are going to be shorter because school is exhausting and needs all of my time, but I'll try to update more often♡

Barbara woke up from a loud sound. She slightly raised her head and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The room was almost completely dark, but a small glimpse of the hotel's outside lights was visible.  
She grabbed her phone and opened it. 3:22.  
She turned around rapidly, only to find an empty space beside her. Macarena was nowhere to be found.

"Maca?", she whispered, since she couldn't exactly see everything in the room. 

No answer.

Barbara stood up to her feet and walked around the room slowly, trying to remember where the closest light was. 

From the moment they entered the room after their night out, they both fell exhausted on the bed and didn't bother to turn on any lights.  
Macarena had ended up slightly drunk, but Barbara made sure she was safe on her side of the bed before falling asleep herself.

So where was the other woman now?

"Macarena.", Barbara raised her voice this time.

"In here.", Macarena's soft voice echoed from the bathroom.

The bathroom door slightly opened and a good amount of light spread through the room.  
Barbara quickly run across the room and reached the bathroom.

Macarena was sat on the floor with a towel in her hand, her face pale and tired.

"What happened? Are you okay?", the shorter woman asked.  
She kneeled before her friend and caressed Macarena's hair, clearly tense.

"I think I caught a cold or something.", the taller woman confessed. She was certainly in a very uncomfortable position.

"You shouldn't have gotten your jacket off, do you have a fever?"

"Yeah, I am pretty much burning right now.", she confessed.

"Oh my god, come on, I'll take care of you.", Barbara squealed, touching Macarena's burning forehead.

She helped her stand up and led her back to the bed.

"I am feeling awful.", Macarena groaned.

"I'll get you some medicine, let me wake up Maria.", Barbara picked the phone quickly.

"No, no don't do it. She must be exhausted and we have a meeting for the movie tomorrow."

"Well, we're not going.", the raven-haired woman replied decidedly.

"What? We can't miss the meeting! We're supposed to read the papers and talk about changes-"

"I know, but you're sick. You can't go anywhere with this temperature. End of the conversation.", Barbara confirmed.

Macarena pouted tiredly but didn't protest. She knew she wasn't going to get better without rest.  
She turned around and picked up a cluster of medicine. "Can you bring me a glass of water?"

"Of course."

...

Macarena was sleeping peacefully, like a baby. She was spread all over the bed and Barbara had no choice but entangle her own legs and hands with her friend's. She found it adorable though.

It was 6:12 am and Barbara was restless after a long night of taking care of the sick woman beside her. She couldn't sleep herself, because her subconsciousness was still worried about Macarena.  
What if she woke up not feeling good?

"You need to sleep.", A slight whisper echoed in the room. 

"Hmmm?", Barbara turned around only to face a sleepy Macarena smiling at her.

The moment reminded her a scene they'd shoot for Amar A Muerte, where they hand to lay exactly like that, facing each other on Valentina's bed.

Macarena must have thought the same thing, because she smiled even wider and giggled adorably. "Remember?" 

Barbara nodded, still smiling at the memory. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. It was just a cold, I'll be fine.", the brunette shrugged.

"I still think we should stay inside."

"Oh, come on! Our fans were looking forward to that meeting. I was planning to post several Instagram stories!"

"You're more excited for this than all the Juliantinas.", Barbara chuckled and shook her head amused.

"I am. This is a huge opportunity for us to help people accept their true selves and love that. I cherish and appreciate that."

"Same. It's amazing how big our impact was on the lgbt+ community of Mexico. Juliantina was phenomenal.", Barbara agreed.

"That's why we have to focus on this movie and give our best.", Macarena lightly pushed the shorter woman and stood up herself.

"But it's so early..."

"You can stay in bed and get some sleep. I am fully awake now, I can't go back to bed. Thank you for taking care of me Barbie.", the woman picked an outfit, blew a kiss on her friend and disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed.


	5. Is it Val? Is it Maca?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has an interesting experience...

Barbara was standing on an empty room. There were cameras and members of the crew all around her, watching each and every one of her moves.  
The room was cold and unfamiliar, but she somehow knew this was going to be an important scene.

"Juliana.", Macarena was standing next to the door, dressed in a smooth black cotton dress, her hair in a low braid. She looked amazing, as always. She was grinning adorably.

"Val, hey.", Barbara murmured. She knew she had to approach and caress Macarena, but she couldn't remember the next line.

She started walking through the room, finally remembering her line when she reached her co-star.  
She smiled at the other girl and interlocked their fingers, caressing Macarena's lovingly. "I didn't know you would come back so soon."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Macarena's voice sounded strange and unfamiliar. There was just something different about her...  
It was probably from her previous cold. 

"You did.", Barbara mumbled. She knew it was time to start the physical moves.

The director nodded at them and they slowly embraced each other just like they'd rehearsed.

"I missed you."

Time to indicate the kiss. Barbara slowly leaned in, challenging Macarena to kiss her first.  
These scenes were supposed to be choreographed, but usually, they did what came out more natural and they'd both improved at some point, so their director had left it all to them. Their chemistry came out stronger when they didn't have to follow exact orders.

"I missed you too."

Macarena didn't lose any more time. She leaned in and softly caught Barbara's lips between her own, slowly kissing her in a way the camera would capture the perfect angle for the scene.  
It was like she was born to do this. She was certainly a proffessional and Barbara felt strange because of the sudden excitement that rippled through her. She shouldn't be enjoying this, but for some reason, she was.   
Macarena was a good kisser and they'd both admitted that kissing each other was the opposite of unpleasant, but this was on a whole new level.

Macarena kept skillfully kissing her, adding more pressure each time, not helping the awkward situation Barbara was trapped in.

And then...

"Maca..."

"Cut!"

Oh, no. She didn't just do that.

"Woah. Did I do something wrong?", Macarena pulled away, a worried expression on her face, carefully placing her hands on Barbara's shoulders.

Quite the opposite...

"No, I just...I was distracted. I'm sorry."

The crew was sneaking curious glances at her, but she, herself felt so bad that she didn't notice.  
She could have at least used a better excuse for her stupidity.

"Do you need a break?", Macarena quietly asked, making sure they were on the same page.

"No, I'm okay."

"Great. Because I can't wait to kiss you again.", the taller girl whispered, making Barbara's heart stop.

"Girls, come on! Come on, wake up!"

What?

Barbara opened her eyes, shocked from the sudden change of place. She was still on the bed, and Macarena was sleeping on the opposite side.

Maria was in the room, looking absolutely panicked and scared. She was obviously trying to wake them up, without a massive success.

"Hey.."

"Hey? That's all you have to say? You guys are in trouble. You're late! You should be awake hours ago!", Maria yelled, waking Macarena up on the spot.

"What is happening?", the other girl slowly opened her eyes, confused.

"I thought you couldn't sleep anymore. You told me you would come here to wake up Barbara, what the hell happened?" Maria questioned.

Macarena smiled, giggling to herself. "I was going to, but she looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake her. So I delayed it for as long as possible, but I ended up falling asleep myself.", she defended herself.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you two?"

But Barbara wasn't listening. She'd had the weirdest dream ever. She was acting...well, not exactly, but they were supposed to be filming a scene...and then...she said Maca's name...instead of Valentina's. What was wrong with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time...happy to be updating for y'all xoxo


End file.
